Phone calls
by jojoangel01
Summary: We'd all like this sort of phone calls sometimes, believe me! What can we do if our partner calls at the most inappropriate moment in desperate hea uhm, I mean in 'need? Hehe, naughty teasing. HK still, but if you like it the other couples will follow
1. Kazuha Heiji

_This is something that came to my mind when stress was driving me mad. It's no wonder that SUCH a thing came out. But I just love it! I REALLY **love **making Heiji squirm and "suffer" like this, poor lad! Gomen, Heiji-honey, but you are just too much fun to tease! (Don't worry dear, I'll always let you have your fun in the end ;-) muahahaha...)_

Dedicated to all Heiji and Kazuha fans out there and to Cherry who I originally wrote this for.

_Songextract: Leann Rimes- Review my kisses_

* * *

**Phone calls**

_By jojo_

* * *

He had always thought he had had chosen the perfect job. Exciting, interesting, somewhat dangerous but never the same old things happened. It really sounds like the perfect job, really.

'And I still think it is the perfect one for me…'Heiji sighed. '..if not for this cursed reports!'

It was the greatest thrill to investigate on a case, solve it and proudly present the solution to a mystery. But to write it down every time is one of the most boring things he could imagine. 'Honestly, if I had known before, I'd…' he grinned. '..still become a detective.'

He looked lazily around the police department. He saw sleepy faces, some were smoking and chatting, others were doing phone calls or writing reports like he was. Really, why did he leave home this morning? What for anyway? For this enormously exciting report? He groaned out mentally.

Half an hour later, he found it harder and harder to concentrate on his work. He had to try harder to keep his mind working properly. Ten minutes later, the shrill ringing of the phone made his almost completely closed eyes open abruptely. He quickly lifted some sheets, reports and folders to locate the phone in the first place.

"Moshi, moshi, police department, Hattori junior on the phone. What can I.."

"Hello, junior!" an amused voice replied on the other end.

Heiji sat a little more upright. "Kazuha!" he was happy to hear a well known voice that could distract him from the task at hand for a while. "What's up?" his cool attitude shone though, of course.

"Oh, I was simply wondering what you were doing."

"Hehe, missed me already?"

_I'm only happy when I'm with you  
I only feel good when I'm talking to you  
AndI'm a mess when you don't call me  
Call me at night  
Where did you go  
Where did you go  
And did you think of me_

"You bet!" he was satisfied with her answer.

"I told you about this case last Monday, right? The one that I solved so easily." Hey, he wouldn't be Heiji if his ego wouldn't appear at some point.

"Yes." she replied, her amusement clear.

"Well, I am still writing the damn report about it. What were you doing?" he looked around the mess on his table, holding the phone in a cool manner between ear and shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Kazuha answered, glad he couldn't see her compromising expression as she pretended to not have heard him. "What did you just say?"

"What are you doing?" the deliciously oblivious young man asked her.

"Well, since you want to know….." she stopped, pausing to increase the effect she knew her following words would have on him. "..I am laying here in my hot-pants and strapless top, only, on our bed, bored and all alone, my hand in my top and thinking about last night…" she stopped, meaning for her words to sink slowly in completely in Heiji's sometimes thick head.

And indeed, his eyes opened wide and his breath caught in his throat. Surely he had understood something wrong! "K-Kazuha?" his unbelieving voice muttered.

"…and I still can feel your touch on my skin. Your hot lips that leave hot trails of desire all over my skin, wherever you lingered them on yesterday, not leaving a spot without ravishing it with your loving attention."

The heat shot in Heiji's head as he listened at her, now holding the receiver in both hands and sunk deeper in his chair.

"Kazuha! W-what are you doin-"

"And.." she went on, taking no notice of him. "..the way your kisses make my knees weak and my heart race. Your hands that leave me breathless begging for more of your caress for only you know where to touch me, know my hidden spots that make me go wild when you touch them.."

"K-K-Kazuha..." he tried again in a rather helpless tone of voice, not able to help his gaze that trailed to the closed door of Toyama senior. Her father would have to make sure to find a good hiding place for Heiji's corpse soon if he had any idea what was going on right now. "I d-don't think we should d-"

"Oh Heiji…" she still ignored him, moaning softly into the phone. He immediately shut his mouth and gulped clearly audible for her. She had to giggle mentally. The great and so calm and cool great detective was made a stuttering pulp and she only had used mere words.

"…how I long for your big hands on my skin. How much I want for them to caress me again, all over, bringing me pleasure above all measures while they make sure I won't ever forget the feel of you, making me yours more and more with every following touch while you kiss every inch of my body, seeking for all the hidden secrets I may hide from you. The way you make me forget the world, make me lose my mind and leave me speechless and yearning for more…"

_I want to review my kisses  
On every inch of your body  
I want to reveal my secrets  
That only you should know  
I feel all this pain inside of me  
That only your lips can make better  
I wanna review my kisses  
So you won't forget that you are mine_

Heiji's breathing was ragging as he looked around panicked, terrified at the thought of getting caught while in the same time mesmerized by her erotic and more than seductive voice. His heart was racing so fast that it almost hurt and he clutched it with a hand, hoping to avoid getting a heart-attack.

"Can you imagine me, sprawled out on our bed, all hot and needy for you?"

He didn't even notice the image crawling in his mind but it suddenly was there. A huge and very vivid picture of Kazuha from the night before, laying on the bed writhing in the ecstasy he had awoken in her, clad in nothing but his kisses.

Shocked, he looked left at a sound that startled him out of his daydream. He looked blushed at two of his colleagues but one had only dropped a book and they continued chatting, taking no notice of him. He gripped his heart and the receiver tighter.

"Can you, Heiji?" the erotic voice on the other end asked again. Heiji gupled and tried to gather his guts again.

"K-Kazuha… I really don't think it's such a great idea to.."

"A-are you saying you don't want me?" her erotic voice turned to a slight teary one. He could imagine her pouting face too clearly.

"W-what?" he couldn't believe she could even think something this remotely true. He looked down at himself, unconsciously sliding with his chair more under the table, before answering her.

"Don't be silly. I think the evidence clearly speaks for itself."

If she didn't know Heiji as well as she did, she might fave wondered about his answer and not understand him. But she could clearly picture what he was playing at. Most vividly.

"Heiji?" a familiar voice behind him send cold shudders of horror down his spine. Heiji clutched the phone tighter in both hands and turned around in his chair, trying to hide the fact that his heart had sunk and that he was petrified.

"Toyama-san!" he tried to sound happy but couldn't ban the slight panicked squeak from his voice. Trying to cover over the fact, he smiled as innocently as he could at his father in law.

"I would need your help, could you come in for a second?" the older police officer was standing at his doorway while talking to Heiji.

"OH.." Heiji started sweating, knowing him standing up right now is impossible without him embarrassing him to the bones. "That's a really bad timing. I am kinda… in.. something…"

"Huh? What do you-" but Toyama was interrupted by somebody calling Heiji's name.

"Ahh, Heiji…" Kazuha groaned in pleasure in the phone. Heiji only flushed darker, holding the phone tighter in a useless attempt to stuff the noise coming from her. His heart hurt at the pace and his stomach turned itself over. Why couldn't the earth open and swallow him when he needed it?

But to his luck, Kazuha's father was standing too far away to hear the voice of his daughter properly. He only noticed that it was her voice but nothing more.

"Oh, is my daughter on the phone?" Heiji wanted to scream NO and run away but that wasn't really an option.

"Y-yes.." he admitted reluctantly.

"Great, I wanted to talk to her anyway. Could you give her to me for a sec-"

"NO!" Heiji did scream, holding the receiver even tighter. Toyama raised an eyebrow and he started sweating even more. "I-I m-m-mean that we are at the moment very… involved… in this.. imp-portant talk a-and…" he trailed off, certain his head was tomato-red. Oh god, if only he would survive this day. Why should Toyama buy his cheap excuses?

"Oh I see. You two love-birds want some privacy!" Toyama smiled at him knowingly.

But then again, weren't the people from Osaka known for their great ability to make up good excuses in a blink?

'Thank god for the benefits of newly-weds!' was all Heiji could think as he smiled apologetically at him. "Yeah, I am sorry."

"Oh no, I understand. But don't take too long and as soon as you are done I want to see you in my office!"

"Okay, no problem!" Heiji was still smiling at Toyama, honestly wondering how on earth he should do that with his 'little' problem on…

As he was again in his office, he turned back to the phone.

"Do you have any idea HOW close that was? Your father would have killed me if he had gotten behind what we are doing here!" he whispered fiercely and growled irritated as he heard Kazuha giggle amused.

"Oh, do you think this is funny? Do you have ANY idea what you are doing to me?"

"Oh yes, I would hope so!" she purred at him, her voice dripping with seduction.

Heiji founds his words once again caught in his throat. "K-Kazuhaaa…" he tried again but knew he was lost. She would always win.

"You are impossible!" he said but couldn't ban his grin that, he knew, must have gone through the line as well.

"Hrrrrr" she playfully growled back, causing him to grin wider.

"Why did you call anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could come home? I have this really important business I am afraid only you can help me with." Her voice was playfully innocent but he knew exactly what she was playing at.

Going home? Why not? The prospects at stepping in front of his father in law, and maybe even encountering his own father, with this bad hard-on were not the most pleasant ones, really. Work could wait for a day, the business was not that urgent in comparison to the business Kazuha needed his help with. Plus, his own desire was starting to drive him insane as well.

"So, can you?" she all but begged at him. He could almost see her huge orbs looking at him. His dirty grin spread as he decided to give in to his desire and not leave his wife lonely for another second.

"Give me half an hour!" he said and hung up, the picture of Kazuha's satsfied little smile on her lips clearly in front of his eyes. He just grabbed his jacket, holding it in front of him in order to save him some embarrassments and quickly made his exit. People who were asking him about where he was going, were brushed off with a quick: "Urgent business!"

All in all, Hattori Heiji never reached his home as fast as he did this day and secretly he was hoping to receive more of this very-urgent-business phone-calls in the future.

**The end **

* * *

_Muahahahahahaha, what do you have to say to that, huh? Doesn't it just scream for a sequel? Let me know!_


	2. Heiji Kazuha

_Thanks to the sweet people who visited our homepage and voted. I am now proud to upload this brandnew chapter today!! Thanks guys! This story is dedicated to you and to Meinz in the hope of her soon well being. If you review lots, you'll get MORE phonecalls_ soon (_phonecalls from our other 2 favorite couples, if you know what I mean ; ) )_

* * *

**Phone calls II**

_By Jojo_

* * *

The deafening yelling of the children started to weaken slowly as the afternoon passed. Most students had gone home already and most of the teachers had followed their example. The weather was very nice and thus it was no surprise that they all, students and teacher had been pretty eager to get home as soon as possible. 

Lucky those who could go and unlucky those who had to stay for afternoon-classes or correct tests. One of those unlucky young teacher, a young woman to be more precise, was sitting alone in a corner of the staff room and looking through a large pile of essays that her students had written and that were towering on the table in front of her. After reading the same things from twelve different students she sighed and turned her head away for a long while towards the window next to her.

Looking longingly outside, she sighed again and almost out of its own will her head lowered and gently bumbed against the essay-tower. How she hated these endless afternoons with the neverending and boring essays that she had to read and correct. Again, Kazuha wondered why she had chosen the profession of a teacher. She was only glad that she had Aikido lessons in the evening. It was the bext way to let her frustration out.

'_Okay, just sixteen more to go and then I can go home!'_ Kazuha tried to convince and encourage herself. Slowly, she raised her head along with her upperbody and forced herself to sit upright again. _'I can do this, I can do this.'_

"Oh no, the Japanese essays again?" A sweet, female voice made her turn her head.

Kazuha smiled at the nice lady in her mid thirties. "Yes, you know how it is. It's the season."

"Yeah, too well. How many do you have left?"

"About sixteen."

"Oh boy. Well, you better hurry if you want to have something left of the day. I'll be going, still got some cooking to do. The children are about to come home from school any moment." While she was speaking those words, Kazuha's cellphone started ringing.

"Ok then, have fun. See you tomorrow and say hi to them from me." Kazuha replied while searching in her bag for her phone.

"Yeah and you greet your dear husband." Her colleague answered Kazuha with a knowing grin.

"Why do you think it's him?" The younger girl asked surprised.

"Female intuition." Again this knowing grin.

Kazuha blushed against her will. "Oh well, he probably can't find his socks again."

Her friend said goodbye and left while Kazuha fished her phone from her bag and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

"Heiji, what a surprise." Kazuha almost giggled and poked with her red pen around some essay.

"I thought you'd be home by now! What happened?" He sounded like a starving man, all right. Thus, his problem would be either his food-craving stomach or he really needs to find his socks. Nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Well, the kids wrote more than usual. I still got some essays to finish." She answered apologetically while looking through her bag for a book she needed to look something up in.

"And where are you now?"

"Still at school, of course. But tell me, what can I do for you?" Kazuha asked Heiji with respectful quiet voice while waving after a male teacher who just said his goodbye from afar. The big room was now almost empty except for another three teacher who were all engrossed in their work and Kazuha who was sitting by the window with her own pile of work and her cellphone in the hand.

"Well, nothing special. I was just in need for your help, that's all."

Kazuha fought with some bad grammer mistakes, underlining it with red as she sighed inwardly and answered. "Heiji, your socks are where they always are. In the drawer."

She shook her head at the paper in front of her. _'Didn't this girl learn anything about grammar back in the first grade?' _And again she underlined and underlined.

"Actually, that was not my problem." Was Heiji's casual answer.

One of Kazuha's eyebrows raised. "Oh? If you are talking about the food, well I really couldn't-"

"No." He broke her off. "That was not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about, then?" Kazuha asked while taking the next essay in her hands, balancing the telephone between her ear and shoulder.

"Well, you know how hot it is today."

She only made some agreeing noises while starting to read the new essay.

"So, we had this long chase after a criminal and he was running through the park where our cars couldn't follow. And since Otaki is not exactly the fastes policeman out there, I had to do the job and chase after him."

"That's great honey but what is it you need my help with?" She was getting impatient since her neck started to hurt from this position and those were things he could tell her later, too. Confused she heard him chuckle amused.

"I'm getting to it. So, after I caught him, as we all knew I would-"

"Of course." She sighed loudly but grinned to herself.

"Yes, so I was all sweaty. And I'm talking about really sweaty."

Kazuha's pen stopped writing the comment to the side of the page as she sat upright and took her phone in her hand again. "What?" Heiji went on quickly.

"Luckily, there was nothing left to do for me and I could go home to shower. And that's where my problem is right now."

The stunned young woman glided deeper in her chair while looking around to make sure that nobody was paying her any attention. Fortunately, they all were busy with their own work. "Right now? Heiji, I don't understand! What you are trying to-"

"While showering my terribly sweaty body with this shower gel of that I know you find the scent erotic on me, I suddenly had to think of you and how much I'd enjoy it if you were here to help me with the washing, the showering… scrubbing those evil spots that are so hard to reach for me…" He trailed of, knowing that he had achieved his desired effect already.

Kazuha's mouth hung open and she felt it go completely dry. Quickly closing it and wetting her lips, she shot a side-gaze to the other teachers and held the phone in both hands while speaking with the lowest voice that she had. "Heiji! What the hell are you…!"

Again, he didn't let her finish. "While thinking about you, new memories _arose_ to form in my mind and I had pictures in my head about yesterday night. Can you remember? How I 'showered' your body with my hot kisses, leaving you wriggling and tossing on the bed because I took my sweet time and didn't give you what you wanted right away…" He was using his most erotic voice that was seldom to hear out of his mouth for which she was grateful because it always left the hair on her arms stand on end and caused a strange squirming in the pit of her stomach that made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything.

"That was so mean…" The words escaped her lips before she could help it.

"Yeah.." His grin was coming through the line. "But you definitely enjoyed it! Especially after I got you all naked and did that unexpected thing with my ton-"

"HEIJI!" Kazuha suddenly screamed and sat upright. All heads in the room turned to stare at her surprised and alarmed. Kazuha blushed deeply and smiled awkwardly at them. "Uh…you can't wash white and colored laundry together and especially not at 90 degrees! Haven't you learned anything?"

Relieved she saw the other people turn their heads slowly back to their own work. She just wished her damn blush would go away soon.

"That's not true. I've learned a lot of things yesterday, my favorite part being how loud you can actually scream if I…"

"Heiji!" She interrupted him again, hissing his name in a low tone. "Can't you wait till I get home?"

"Could you wait last week when I was in my office and you called me with YOUR urgent business?"

Kazuha gaped at the telephone. She couldn't believe that he was using this against her now! So ok, maybe he **had** a point but it was still unfair. Yet, she couldn't help herself or the grin that involuntarily spread on her lips.

"Well, you certainly didn't complain _**then**_."

"I may be a little dense sometimes but I certainly am not stupid." Heiji sounded almost offended.

Yes, ok, alright, she had to admit there was truth behind his words.

"But I'm complaining now." He went on. "All those thoughts about the passion of last night, how you repaid me for that earth-shattering orgasm of yours and…later on again…twice…I suddenly got all hard again in the shower."

She gulped. Her throat was again terribly dry. Her heartbeat had long increased to an almost painful pace along with the temperature in the room. She was torn between hanging up and finishing her work since this could get really embarrassing and giving in to her excited husband and keep on listening to him. Unconsciously and hiding behind her pile of essay the best she could, her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips.

"And what did you do then?" She whispered.

"I tried to make this ache go away, of course." Kazuha honestly wondered how he could just say that with the innocent voice of a child and she knew he wasn't even blushing. "I went on washing and cleaning and tried to _scrub_ the need away, of course always thinking of your beautiful naked body wriggling underneath me in pure ecstasy, like yesterday…" He made a dramatic pause before going on in this tone of voice he knew always made her all warm and fuzzy. "Or most other nights since we married…" Another dramatic pause. "…or before we got married…" He grinned self-satisfied as he heard her gulp and leaned against the shower-wall leisurely.

"H-Heiji…" Kazuha didn't know what else to say. She hated how he manipulated her like this and how he could torment her cruely but at the same time was intrigued by the whole situation. His seductive voice, the schoolbuilding and the danger to be overheard. It had something enticingly dangerous and it didn't surprise her that she found her body responding to his obvious need.

"Oh yes, I can tell you like this little Miss naughty teacher."

Kazuha's voice was suddenly gone and she looked around again at the people in the room, who luckily paid her no attention anymore. She jumped a little surprised in her chair as a moan could be heard from the other side of the line.

"So, I tried to make it better but it didn't feel quite as good as when you do it and it just wouldn't go away. Instead, it got worse!" He whined artificially and at the same time grinned because he knew she couldn't say anything since her mind was picturing what he was telling her. And, nice as he is, he decided to help her a little with the visualisation.

"I am standing now in the shower with this huge problem that just won't go away no matter how hard I try, you know it can be pretty persistant." He paused to let his words sink in for a moment but eagerly went on, fully meaning to convince her to the point where she couldn't but play along.

"And my hair is all damp, slightly dripping even…. ALL of my hair…" He grinned naughtily as this came to him as spontaneous idea and tried his hardest not to burst out laughing while he imagined her beet-red head. "…and the water is dripping from everywhere. My nose, over my shoulder and arms, down my chest, my tummy and puddling THERE, at the center of my desire for you, for a few selected drops to run down my thighs and legs."

"H-Heji…" she tried again but was simply unable to say anymore.

"You see, it's really unfair that I have to stand here and probably catch a cold just because I can not finish my shower this way. And it's all your fault!"

Kazuha's legs were pressed together firmly as she tried hard to ignore the messages her body was definitely sending to her.

"What do you suggest that I do?" She all but purred in the phone.

"Shove one hand inside your blouse and the other inside your panties for I can almost smell how wet you are."

Kazuha almost fell off her chair. She was able to grip the table in time and she pulled her body upright again. She opened her mouth to scream at him as she noticed the one teacher who sat the closest to her looking at her strangely again.

"Uhm… Heiji, I don't think that'd be of much help at the present time." She said slowly and smiled sweetly at her colleague.

"You are right. If you come right there that would be of no help for my condition…" He made a pause, wanting to make her believe that he was seriously thinking about an answer. Of course, she slowly understood that he had only teased her with this last comment. "Although it would be FUN!" He chuckled again loudly.

"Heiji!" Kazuha warned him with low voice, drawing out his name as dangerously as she could.

"Oh, I know!" He said loudly in a happy voice. "You'll come home right now and help me deal with this! If you hurry you can be here in ten minutes and then we can talk about the "coming" again."

Kazuha grinned at the phone and turned her red head to look out of the window. This way she wouldn't have to face her colleagues who were looking more and more irritated at her by the minute.

"So that's your opinion of what I should do, isn't it?" She said teasingly and grinned to herself. "But I still have work to do, you know."

"As if I care!?!" Heiji's tone made clear that he really, REALLY did not care about her work at the moment. "If you don't come home right now, I will have to come and get you. You know I will do it. And believe me, you don't want me to do this, for I guarantee for nothing that can happen in the staff room then or wherever I will find you at that moment."

Kazuha chuckled and smiled sweetly at one math-teacher who said his goodbye to the others and left the room. She had to admit to herself that the idea was fun, indeed. She heard Heiji chuckle.

"Not to mention that it'd be…let's say obtrusive if I appeared at your school dripping wet and with only a towel on that doesn't even need a knot to stay on."

"Yes…" Kazuha started to stuff her papers in her bag slowly, grinning at a friend of hers, a fellow female teacher, who observed her doing with interest. "I can see the problem with that."

"Will you come home now and help me? Or do I have to come over and drag you home myself?" He tried to make it sound like a threat and earned himself a soft chuckle.

She waited for a long moment, enjoying the electrifying silence that hung between them.

"How could I refuse such a nice request? I already know that you can do nothing by yourself."

Heiji grinned and laughed naughtily.

"Give me ten minutes."

"Can't wait!" he breathed.

"Me neither."

"That I can tell." Both grinned mischivously. "Hurry!" He commanded lovingly.

"I will."

They hung up and Kazuha couldn't get the dirty grin off her face as she quickly stuffed the remaining things in her bag. Taking her jacket, she said her goodbye to the other people in the room.

"Having trouble with the industrious husband?" Her friend grinned at her knowingly.

"H-how do you mean?" Kazuha was trying hard to look innocent and swallow not too obviously as she believed herself found out.

"Did he mess up your laundry?"

"My laund-? OH, yes yes, that's what he did." Kazuha managed to keep a stern expression at the ambiguousness of her friends question. Heiji messing with her "laundry" really was the topic at hand, after all. Not that her noisy friends needed to know the whole truth. "I'm going to see what I can save."

"I see. Good luck, then."

Kazuha would almost have laughed at that. But she remained cool and gathered and grinned politely. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

She quickly made her exit and raced to her car, the sheer anticipation and the images of a naked Heiji waiting for her in the showed all hot and bothered were almost killing her. She was grinning the whole way and once again, very glad that their house was not too far away from the school she worked at.

* * *

**XD **_good? bad? naughty(what a question)? want more? tell the author!_


End file.
